overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora's Actor/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Pandora's Actor is one of the smartest, most tactical and powerful NPC by settings, but often uses his talents in some strange matters like how he behaves exaggeratedly so while sorting out countless magic items or data crystals kept in Nazarick's Treasury. As a higher-tier Doppelgänger, he has the ability to mimic YGGDRASIL characters or New World denizens based on their appearance and abilities with his class skills.ARCADIA 2.59: ARCADIA 3390 10-18-2011 In particular, it is the Players belonging to the guild Ainz Ooal Gown that he can mimic. By transforming into one of these players, however, Pandora's Actor will receive penalties in all attributes when he does that. Nevertheless, his main ability above all else as a doppelgänger is the capability to shape-change into other people. When Pandora's Actor mimicked a person's form, he can use all of their abilities and skills only up to 80% of their original's potency. Among Pandora's Actor having 45 different forms to mimic from, it would include all 41 guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown while as the rest of his 4 remaining forms are left unknown currently.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match For instance, Pandora's Actor is able to make use of guild members like Nearata's appearance and power,Overlord Volume 04 Prologue utilizing the Supreme Being's special ability in that form to fulfill his creator's orders for miscellaneous purposes. Depending on any one of the various forms the doppelgänger can change into, the stats of Pandora's Actor are modifiable at best with the exception of his HP, MP, and special ability which stays the same as always after the transformation.Overlord Volume 03 Character Sheet: Pandora's Actor If it is a magic caster he takes the shape of, Pandora's Actor can only access and use their set of three hundred tier spells exclusive to that one form respectively among his 45 transformations. According to the author Maruyama, transforming from one spell caster to another, the type of magic he can use will switch completely around as well.ARCADIA 2.36: ARCADIA 1088 12-28-2010 Although Pandora's Actor can transform into any one of the 41 guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown and used all of their abilities and skills, he is unable to gain access to their Super-Tier Magic or super-tier spells.Kugane Maruyama's Tweet: July 13, 2016 However, Maruyama did not entirely rule out the possibility that he can as long as he is in possession of a certain item with him which allows him to perform Super-Tier Magic.Kugane Maruyama's Tweet: March 24, 2018 Since the talent of Pandora's Actor focuses on transformation, he is obviously capable of disguising himself and his own presence as a player or even the creator of an NPC to some degree. Such of a disguise was able to somehow deceive an NPC like Sebas while under the form of his creator Momonga.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Prelude to the Royal Capital's Disturbance Unfortunately, his transformation of Tabula Smaragdina, the creator of Albedo didn't hold a lasting effect on their respective NPC for long. This is because she quickly realized that the Supreme Being standing before her is nothing more than an impostor pretending to be him purely appearance-wise. Reasonably so, it was why Momonga made Pandora's Actor in the first place with the intention of preserving his guild members' appearance. Despite having 45 forms, it seems that Pandora's Actor can still transform into anything as long as it is a living thing he is taking the form of. Pandora's Actor is also tasked with making preparation for the currency needed to activate the Great Tomb of Nazarick’s defense network. Although Pandora's Actor may not seem as strong as some of the other Floor Guardians, he is considered to be the most diverse and capable of taking on the shape that will have the greatest effect. Particularly, the defense network happens to be the Great Tomb of Nazarick's sixteen defensive barriers system which is managed by Pandora's Actor. He can activate defensive traps as countermeasures in case of enemy attacks from outside who have managed to successfully breach the first one of the tomb's barriers with 8th Tier Magic or higher.ARCADIA 2.56: ARCADIA 3122 09-29-2011 In order to protect Nazarick against external threats who cast divination magic of that level on the tomb, the utilization of traps are done under the form of counterattack magics which are used to target at them. The various kinds of magic traps that Pandora's Actor could activate are based on the cost of gold used for it. The level of the activated trap being used on the enemies equates to a predetermined amount of YGGDRASIL gold coins that would vanish.ARCADIA 2.55: ARCADIA 2965 09-04-2011 Additionally, Albedo claimed that, as part of her management responsibilities, she knows Pandora's Actor is the Area Guardian of the Treasury who is equal in strength to Demiurge and herself. In other words, it is possible that said strength from Pandora's Actor being comparable to the two Floor Guardians must have been measured specifically by their intelligence. According to Sebas though, there was a rumor going around in Nazarick that the strength of Pandora's Actor is actually on the same level as the rest of their Floor Guardians too.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of Predators Active * Dark: It is not as powerful as the single-target Dark spell Ainz used, but can still dish out none-type damage with the element of darkness. * Item Fetichism: An AoE Physical Attack used against multiple foes simultaneously. * Polish Item: It is an AoE move that increases his allies' attack, speed, while also helping to decrease incoming damage from enemies. * Weakness: It is single-target when used on one foe to reduce their attack, defense, and speed.Mass for the Dead Main Equipment * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Pandora's Actor was the third NPC to have been given this ring from Ainz. Trivia * Pandora's Actor can skillfully speak the German language without trouble. * Pandora's Actor has access to multiple Job Classes, due to the various characters he is able to mimic. Taking on the form of Ainz Ooal Gown's guild members meant he can also take on the appearance of their particular Heteromorphic Race. * It was noted by the author Maruyama that the reason behind why Pandora's Actor could copy 45 different appearances with his class skills was due to his 45 racial class levels he possessed.ARCADIA 2.59: ARCADIA 3390 10-18-2011 * Despite Pandora's Actor being ranked at the top of the NPCs in terms of intelligence, tactical ability and power, his movements are normally restricted to the Treasury and the Throne Room. This was because he is looked upon as a treasure and a final trump card that served to preserve the identity of Ainz Ooal Gown. * According to Ainz, Pandora’s Actor possessed very flexible abilities, to the point where he could replace all the other Guardians in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. * While half of Nazarick's Undead were made by Ainz, the other half were made by Pandora's Actor. Granted, the undead made by Pandora's Actor were weaker than those made by Ainz, to some extent. Also, whenever Pandora's Actor isn't under the form of Ainz, all those undead he created get frozen.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal GownOverlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land * According to the author Maruyama, Pandora’s Actor cannot copy the World Champion’s official cheat ability. He also stated that alongside Pestonya, Pandora’s Actor (in particular, the underlying preparation is Ainz’s form) can use resurrection magic almost infinitely.ARCADIA 2.22: ARCADIA 1623 02-06-2011 * In the Web Novel, Pandora's Actor could only copy a person's abilities up to 75% of their original's potency.Overlord First Half Chapter 78: Gaiden Pandora's Actor * Pandora's Actor's base stats are the lowest among the known level 100 NPCs. * The author Maruyama noted while Pandora's Actor is unable to use the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown despite being in the form of his creator, he should still be able to carry it around without a problem.ARCADIA 2.36: ARCADIA 3239 10-06-2011 * As a heteromorph, Pandora's Actor doesn't age at all, meaning he's immortal. References }} Gallery Category:Spells and Skills